


Are you lost like me?

by ember_sormanta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Agression, Anorexia, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Connor Deserves Happiness, Genderbending, Haphephobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Danny, Self-Hatred, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, Trust Issues, anger issues, coulrophobia, smoll bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_sormanta/pseuds/ember_sormanta
Summary: Dania Fenton is a troublesome girl in a Gotham orphanage. When she is adopted by the one and only Bruce Wayne, she quickly realises that Wayne Manor is one of the most unstable households ever. Will she survive the constant fight between Dick and Damian? Will she survive the extreme flirting of Wally?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Danny Fenton/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm fine.

**Author's Note:**

> 'ello, here's a few things you have to keep in mind while reading the story:  
> -THIS IS EVERYTHING EXCEPT CANON!!  
> -Danny is a girl  
> -Danny is a smoll bean, she is 4'9 (145 cm)  
> -Danny is 17, Dick 15, Jason 14, Tim 12, and Damian 11  
> -I REPEAT, NOT CANON!!

***Gotham orphanage, 10.30PM***

“WHERE IS SHE?!” a tall dark woman screeched. The kids in the beds in the room shot up and looked at her in confusion. “where is who?” a timid voice asked “Dania! Where is Dania?!” “I am here old witch.” A female voice said from behind the woman. The girl, Dania, had Ebony hair, turquoise eyes, a figure other girls would diet/ fight for and was 4’9ft (145cm). “come with me” the older woman growled, Dania quickly followed behind. “I don’t know why, but, there is someone who wishes to adopt you.” The woman said. Danny just stared at her “answer me!” the woman screeched while slapping Danny across the face. “who in the world would be that stupid?” she asked, earning a small pause of the older woman. “Bruce Wayne” Dania stopped dead in her tracks. “Bruce- Millionaire Bruce Wayne?” “yes. His butler is waiting for you at the front door. Papers are already signed, I never want to see your face again, understood?” “yes ma’am” “wait, you mean he is here right now? As in now??” the shorter of the 2 asked. “yep” the taller woman said, with a popping P. “grab your things and leave” Danny rolled her eyes and went back to the room and grabbed her clothes. “where are you going?” a small boy around the age of 7 asked her while she packed her things. “someone came to get me” she answered sadly “but you cant leave! You are the only one who is kind to me!!” the boy cried “I know, and I will visit you as soon as possible. Just, remember to have patience, and be kind to others, and they will be kind to you. And otherwise you end up like me.” She joked. “you promise?” “I promise” she smiled at the boy “now go to bed” “will you sing for me?” “yeah, why not? What song?” “ you choose” “okay”

**_Take me to church- hozier_ **

**_“_ ** _My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshiped her sooner  
If the Heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week  
"We were born sick", you heard them say it  
My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom"  
The only Heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
A-, Amen, Amen, Amen_

_Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

_If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work_

_Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Oh, oh, Amen, Amen, Amen_

_Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life”_

“goodnight” “bye Danny” after that Dania grabbed her bag and went downstairs, only to see a very ticked off old man talking to the tall woman. “I don’t think you understand Mr. Pennyworth! To put it lightly, the girl is a huge burden! She never listens, never does what is asked, never does something good! The only thing she can is care for the younglings!” “I understand, but I have strict orders to bring miss. Dania to her new home.” “Wow, I didn’t know you hated me that much Misses Bonfire” Dania said to the tall woman, Misses Bonfire, causing the woman to glare at her. The older man turned to her “I suppose you’re Dania? I must admit, I thought you would be taller” Dania glared at the man, how dare he?! “yes I’m Dania, and I’m sorry my height disappoints you, but I can’t do anything about it, otherwise I would have already done that!” “very well. Are you ready to leave, Miss Dania?” “I’ve been ready since the day I got here.” The drive to Wayne Manor was silent. And when they arrived, she almost fainted due to the shock of the image of a house this big. (( **E/T: can you call Wayne Manor even a house?! Its more like a palace or something))** “can I take your bag?” Alfred asked. She nodded. “yes please” “so… are there other children here? And if so, how old are they?” “ yes, there are 4 more: Master Richard Grayson, who is 15, Master Jason Todd, who is 14, Master Timothy Drake, he is 12 and Master Damian Wayne, who is 11” “so you’re saying I’m the oldest?” Dania asked “I’m afraid so” Danny groaned, she had to put up with baby’s for the following years?! Please tell her this is a nightmare! They stood before the large door and, while Alfred grabbed his keys, Danny focused on her enhanced hearing, only to stop after 4 seconds. “Demon! You have everything else!! Why do you want whatever this is?!” she heard a male voice scream “because you want it! And because Alfred and dad aren’t home!!” a different male, but obviously younger, voice screamed back. Then Alfred finally opened the door, only to reveal two black haired boys wrestling about some device that probably nobody knows what it’s for. When the boys noticed their arrival, they quickly let go and went to the door to greet them. “hello, I’m Damian Wayne, and you are?” the youngest of the 2 asked Danny. “Dania Fenton, but I prefer Danny.” Suddenly The oldest boy threw himself at Danny to give her hug, only to be thrown to the other side of the room by said girl, causing a surprised yelp from both the boy and Damian. “Don’t. touch. Me.” She growled. “noted” groaned the boy. He stood up walked back to her and introduced himself “I’m Richard Grayson by the way, but everybody calls me Dick” Danny was about to say hi when Damian opened his mouth “didn’t Dad say he would adopt someone older than us?” he asked Alfred. Danny looked at him, glaring so hard it almost looked like her eyes turned green, and Damian visibly paled “what did you just say? Did you just assume my age?!” she growled. Damian gulped “well, with your height you can’t be older than Dick” Danny grabbed him by his collar, and growled “I’m am 17 brat. Don’t forget it” at the moment Dick wanted to interfere, a voice spoke from above them “now Damian, be friendly. And Dania, put him down, there is no need to get violent.”


	2. i wouldn't exactly say 'stable'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome in the Wayne family Danny! :'))

_“I’m am 16 brat. Don’t forget it” at the moment Dick wanted to interfere, a voice spoke from above them “now Damian, be friendly. And Dania, put him down, there is no need to get violent.”_

The voice came from the top of the stairs, where a tall man stood. He had he had short black hair, dark brown eyes, a strong jawline and wore a black suit. He began slowly walking down the stairs, while Danny let go of Damian. “I’m sorry father” “el doar afirma faptele” Dick silently added that last part. “I heard that” the girl growled “how?!”the girl just shrugged and turned back to the man. “I assume you are Bruce Wayne?” “That would be me, indeed.” “It is nice to meet you sir” Bruce smiled “the pleasure is mine, now please, call me Bruce” Danny shrugged and turned to Alfred. “can you show me my room please?” The butler nodded “of course miss Dania” “Danny” said girl corrected “ of course miss Danny” “ you’re not gonna drop the miss are you?” “no” “* **sigh** *” Dick laughed at the exchange, but quickly shut his pie-hole when she glared at him. “whatever” the girl said before grabbing Alfred’s arm and literally dragged him away from the scene, with a surprising amount of strength for such a small person. When Danny and Alfred were out of sight, Bruce turned to Dick and Damian. “that was a amazing first impression, boys” Dick looked down in shame, while Damian just glared and said “well I’m sorry, _father,_ ” he said ‘father’ with extra venom in his voice “I was only stating the obvious! Would you have thought she was 16 if she hadn’t said it or you didn’t know it?!” “yes, Damian, I would. Have you looked at her? She looks like a 17 year old in everything, except her height. So, again, yes I would have noticed.” “she seems to have great reflexes though” Dick tried to defuse the tension, which made Bruce think for a second, before he added “and she seem to be really strong to” “yeah…” suddenly something clicked inside Dick’s mind “Wait as sec- Demon? What colour were the girl’s eyes?” “bleu why?” “Bruce… you aren’t going to make her some sort of female robin, right?” “what?” “dude, she has black hair and bleu eyes. We have black hair and bleu eyes. We are robins” “fair point” Bruce looked at the teen and pre-teen in amazement, turned on his heels and went to his study. He called after him “and tell Jason and Tim she arrived.” “we will father!”

***few minutes later with Dania***

Danny sat in the room Alfred showed, while putting her clothes away, and opening her bag of knives. She didn’t know why, but ever since her parents died, she had been collecting knives, and mastered fighting with swords. She lay the knives from small to large, and thought about her powers. 3 years ago, some might have called her a hero, 2 and a half years ago, she lost her faith in hero’s. even the justice league meant nothing to her. She didn’t have the chance to finish thinking about that though, as suddenly her door slammed open, revealing a panting boy with black hair, and a black shirt that says ‘independent, but clingy to’ “hello! Could I, I don’t know, maybe hide here? Tim is going to kill me otherwise” he asked, still panting “ugh, sure I guess” Danny shrugged “Thank u!!!! I owe you MY LIFE” the boy said while hiding inside her closet. “I’m Jason by the way, Jason Todd” “I’m Dania” she whispered back. Then she heard a frustrated scream “JASON!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!” “what did you do?” she whispered to Jason “I accidentally shot in his leg” she looked at him in disbelieve. He SHOT him? Danny liked this kid. Then another black haired kid burst through the door, glaring daggers at her “have you seen Jason?!” he growled “Who?” “obviously not” he muttered while softening his look. “I’m Tim by the way” “Danny” she said before Tim turned around and started screaming again, this time in Esperanto, and Danny’s eyes went wide at what he said “JASON TODD! SE VI NE VENOS CI TIEN CI-MOMENTE, MI ELSIROS VIAJN VOCKORDOJN, HAKOS VIAN BRAKON KAY JETOS VIN EN LA OCEANON, SED NE CERTGANTE, KE VIA DIKO ESTAS FORTRANCITA!!!” “Vi parolas esperanton?” “jes, vi ne komprenis, kion mi ĵus diris, ĉu ne?” “mi faris” “oh” “ Do, Tim Drake, ĉu ne? kial vi serĉas ĉi tiun Jasonon?” “li pafis mian kruron! ĉu vi povas kredi ĝin?!” “li pafis vian kruron?” “shot?! I didn’t say shot! I gotta go!! Bye! Nice meeting you by the way Danny!” “yeah” then Jason whisper- asked if the coast was clear. “yes” okay. So, knives eh?” “ yeah, I have been collecting them since I was 14.” “and how old are you now?” “17, you?” she already knew, but she wanted to be polite. “14” nice” “so, when are you starting school?” “if what Alfred says is true, I start Tomorrow” Then they heard Tim coming back in the room, fuming “I THOUGHT YOU HADN’T SEEN HIM?!” “I’m sorry?....” “whatever. Bruce says we need to go to sleep.” “’kay” ***12 January, Gotham City, 7.15AM***

Danny doesn’t sleep. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, she is just unable to. So when Alfred finally came to ‘wake her up’, she jumps out of bed to take a quick shower and gets dressed. She puts on a black crop top blazer, a black skirt with a black belt, black knee socks and her Demonia’s (gothic boots). She puts her long hair in a high ponytail, and puts on some eyeliner and lip gloss. She knows that this will be the first and last time she can choose what to wear for school, since Gotham academy has uniforms, but since she hasn’t been there before, she has the freedom to choose what to wear for 1 day. When she is finally ready, Damian is already pounding on her door to hurry up or they will be late. When she steps in the kitchen, all four boys look at her, and Jason was even checking her out. She mentally groaned. “ya ready for first day of school?” “I haven’t gone to a school in 3 years. Of course I’m not happy to go back!” the rest of the room jumped at the sudden outburst. “3 years? Tt” Damian reacted first “3 years indeed, midget” at that statement Jason burst out laughing “OMG! She called you midget!” he tried calming himself when Alfred glared at him “I like this girl” Danny winked at him while Bruce and Alfred facepalmed. “What year are you starting?” Tim asked “none of your business” she snarled “Miss Dania! Be polite!” then Bruce answered the question for her “she starts her Senior year, Tim” “than you Bruce” Tim said while glaring at Danny. Danny smirked at him, causing Tim to full right Bat-glare at her, shocking the others when she burst out laughing “you think that scares me?! Don’t make me laugh! Now you just look like that freak in a bat costume pretending to be a hero.” They all looked at her, Bruce looked a bit hurt, but she didn’t notice “let me tell you something, and when I see the rest of that team of pretenders, I will say the exact same thing in their face,” she continued “But hero’s. Don’t. exist! Now, didn’t we need to go to school?” Bruce stood up and said he went to the garage to grab the car, and didn’t notice Danny following him. When Bruce arrived at the car, Dania spoke “I know.” He jumped and turned around “know what?” “that you are the local creep in a cape” “I don’t know what you are talking about” “Bruce. I know you’re the bat. Dick is Nightwing, Jason is Red hood, Tim is robin and Damian is to young.” “ we aren’t” “you are Bruce. I also know you have a headquarters in space called the watchtower, and that there is a team of teen hero’s staying in Mt Justice. You might think you are ‘the best detective in the world’ but believe me, I’m 10x better.” “how?” “skill. But it’s like I said, Hero’s don’t exist. If they did, I could have saved my family.” “what do you mean?” Danny grabbed her phone and began typing, before showing Bruce an article from Amity Park, “I already saw that” “ I know” then she pulled multiple different articles about a ghost named ‘Danny Phantom’ “what has Phantom to do with all of this?” “you still haven’t figured it out?” she asked in a mocking tone, not noticing the rest of the bat family listening in on their conversation “what are you a rookie?!” “you… you are Phantom?” “finally!” “IF you are so good at hacking, prove it.” “okay, give me 1 minute and I have access to all the camera’s in the house. Even those in our rooms.” And indeed, exactly 47 seconds later, she could see all of the footage of the camera’s spread in the house, including those in the Batcave. “what about all the files on the Bat computer?” and 4 seconds later, all of Bruce’s hard work was there, on her phone screen. “when I say I know, I know Bats. Now, start the car, we are going to be late.” “yeah” Bruce started as he slowly got out of his state of shock. Half an hour later, Danny can be found with the rest of the seniors (who all tower over her) waiting for their teacher. When the teacher finally arrives and she notices Dania, she walks over to her and bents down a little “aren’t you in the wrong line?” Danny glares at her “this is senior year right?” “yes, so you are at the-“ “right place.” “the only new person that is reported to me is Dania Fenton-Wayne, and I think she is just a tad bit older than you” Dania smiles and holds out her hand “Hello, I’m Dania Fenton, nice to meet you.” She said in a bittersweet voice, before dropping her smile and growling “and I am 17 years old, thank you very much.” She said while giving the woman a glare that would make batman shiver. The rest of the class burst out laughing as they saw the expression on the teachers face 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation:  
> el doar afirma faptele~ he just stated the facts  
> esperanto conversation~Jason Todd, if you don't come here this instant, i will rip out your vocal cords, chop of your arm, and throw you in the ocean, but not after making sure your dick is cut off!" you speak esperanto?!" "yes, you din't understand what just said right?" "i did" " oh" "so, Tim Drake huh? why do you search this Jason person?" "he shot me! can you believe it?!" "he shot you?"


End file.
